Valentine's Plan
by HelloLove1
Summary: Ty hates how his little sister is always alone on Valentine's Day. So he tries to set her up with his best friend. Will this go as planned or successfully fail? Reuce! A bit of GeCe


**Hello Loves! Ok well I'm taking a break from my other stories (like I've even updated) To write a Valentine's Day story! Hehe, this is probably going to 3-5 chapters long, I don't want to make it too long and I want to write it before Valentine's Day which will be a challenge because it's in like 4 days so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Rocky's POV**

Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day. The day where a couple can be extra lovey, and not be judged. The day where someone gets the courage to go ask out their crush. The day where two best friends become each other's Valentine because they're forever alone. Well that's me right there, I'm CeCe's Valentine. No boyfriend for me. I'm not even sure I'm ready for that. Sure yeah, I'm fifteen, but I never really had a legit relationship. I've only had one of those that last a day or two and then you guys break and stay friends, yeah those relationships. Do I have a crush? Of course I do, who doesn't? Who is it? It doesn't matter, it's crazy anyways.

"I have like 5 Valentines this year, and there were more, but I rejected them all, I don't want so many this year," Ty said popping his collar.

"Don't flatter yourself, they're probably asking you because there's a bet going around school that whoever gets Ty Blue to be their Valentine, gets five bucks," I told him. I didn't even know if that was true. I just wanted him to stop being so cocky and just shut up. Ty looked disappointed and he didn't speak of it again the whole time. Ty and I were at our house eating an after school snack on the island. He was eating a peice of leftover burger and I was eating Grilled Cheese.

"Well, what about you? Who's your Valentine," Ty asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No one, just CeCe, you know, forever aloneness," I said. Ty shook his head disapprovingly.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Ty said. I snapped my head in his direction, what he had said had caught my attention. "You've never had a boyfriend, your only Valentine ever is CeCe, and the only guy you talk to is Deuce. Which makes me think, is there something we need to talk about?" It took a while to figure out what he was talking about, and when I did I shook my head.

"Oh goodness, Ty I'm not a lesbian," Rocky said rolling her eyes. Ty put his hands up in surrender and lightly shook his head.

"I'm not saying your a lesbian, I'm saying at least bi-sexual."

"I'm not gay," I protested with a horrified look. Not that there's anything wrong with them. Two of my cousins are gay, and CeCe and I have a few gay friends. "I just don't have any guys that like me."

"What ever happened to Ricardo? And Angel," Ty teased. Rocky rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Hey I'm not desperate," Rocky said. What happened was they were my friends, and we hung out and talked, but they were just... no. They were pretty much in love with me, last year both wanted to be my Valentine. I said yeah to Angel but only if it was as friends. Ricardo was the creepiest, he was always around me, he used to smell my hair, and he was... annoying. Don't get me wrong he was my friend, but there a certain extent to that. Angel on the other hand, I actually kind of liked him, but being my naive little self was ashamed of that. But when I told him I liked him back but we couldn't go out, the next day he asked CeCe out. My best friend like really? No one knows about this whole exchange between me and him, not even CeCe. But when he asked CeCe, I was so mad at him, I yelled at him through text and haven't talked to him sense. Complicated, I know. There's way more back story with that, but I don't want to get into it.

"I just hate seeing you so alone," Ty said. I took another bite of my sandwhich.

"Thanks Ty, thanks," I said sarcastically, with my mouth full of food.

"I'm serious, I want to set you up," Ty said, I gave him a wry laugh and shook my head.

"No thanks, CeCe is already trying to set me up," I frustratedly huffed. Ty chuckled, CeCe and her matchmaking 'talent', more like matchmaking disasters.

"Please, what about Josh Lennerds," Ty asked. Is he seriously going to do this?

"No," I blankly said.

"Ok, Erick Minoy," Ty asked.

"Who," I said.

"You know the tall black haired guy with white skin," Ty explained. Oh because I know only one tall black haired guy with white skin. Thankfully I knew who he was referring to.

"Oh him," I said with a smile, Ty seemed to brighten up my reaction but my smile dropped and I went back to my nonchalant expression. "No." Ty gave a frown, why did he want to set me up anyway?

"Ok someone you actually know," Ty said thinking a bit. "Gunther."

"Ha, yeah right," I said sarcastically. Ty rolled his eyes and took another minute to think.

"Ooh, ooh, how about Deuce," Ty said. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Please Ty, he's just my friend," I explained to him. Ty took a moment to think about his suggestion and nodded, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, you and Deuce. You guys would be perfect together," Ty said. I scoffed and disagreed. "Yeah that would be perfect, I'm going to call Deuce." He took out his phone, hopped from his chair and went into the living room to speak with Deuce. Wait... is he serious?

"Whoa, whoa, are you serious? No! Ty, what are you doing," I exclaimed, following him into the living room. Ty began dialing his number on his phone but stopped to explain to me.

"Come on Rocky, ever since Dina moved to Carterville**1** he's been so bummed out. Just be his Valentine," Ty explained then contiued to type his phone number in. Once he put the phone to his ear, I successfully snatched the phone away and hung up.

"Hey! Rocky," Ty argued.

"No, I'm sorry for Deuce but I don't want to be his Valentine, we're just friends," I said.

"Oh come on, it's a stupid holiday, and it's only for one day, it doesn't mean anything," Ty tried to convince.

"No, when your someones Valentine for being 'just friends' it means you like them but you don't want to admit it so you use this as an excuse to date for one day," I said.

"Come on Rocks, will it kill you," Ty said. I shook my head.

"No but I don't want a Valentine," I said.

"Liar," Ty accused. I rolled my eyes, why is this so important to him?

"I'm leaving now, so goodbye," I said rolling my eyes. I threw his phone of the couch and left the apartment.

**Ty's POV**

Why is Raquel being so stubborn? I want to get her a Valentine or even better a boyfriend, because I feel bad. Here I am getting all the chicks and this girl has never even had a real boyfriend, or at least a decent date, they all end in disaster. I just want her to be with a guy that will make her happy. Well, Deuce makes her happy doesn't he? He's always making her laugh and they're always hanging out. I mean one of them is bound to like the other. I don't expect them to fall in love. I just expect to like each other for a while to get Rocky started, and get her out of her shell. But Rocky is a being a little brat. I need a plan and a plan that will get them together by Valentine's day which is in less than a week.

So we are having a sleepover. Rocky, CeCe, me, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka. Rocky and CeCe planned it, plus dare I say, I think the sleepovers we have are fun. That will be a perfect way, we're always playing games that will get us out of our comfort zone.

Alright so what else? Ooh, ooh there's this Valentine's Day dance going on the Saturday before Valentine's Day. It's Thursday, so there's not enough time to get them together before that. I'll think of something to do at the dance. What else... I'm not sure. Oh geez this is going to be hard. I'll think of something, but I'll start tomorrow. Rocky Blue, you're in for a interesting ride.

**Yay, finished. So I gave you a few hints on what his plans are already but I still have other ideas. I'll update again tomorrow, or maybe tonight if I have time. Review please!**


End file.
